Flow cytometric characterization of the percentage of stem cells in normal peripheral blood samples and lymphapheresis samples was performed. Extension of this study includes distribution of various stein cell subpopulations, characterization of peripheral stem cells in cord blood samples, and characterization of peripheral blood stem cells in normals and patients with chronic granulomatous disease after they received colony-stimulating factors at varying concentrations including 5 micrograms/kg, 10 micrograms/kg, and 16 micrograms/kg.